


A look into what will be.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [59]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Dream of the Future, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: where the reader has a really cute dream about the future with Bellamy where they've finally settled down and the war is over and they have their own little cabin with a family of their own (maybe in the dream they have a child and she's pregnant with the second one?) And it's all just really fluffy because they're married and finally happy together and at peace. But then she wakes up and she's upset but not crying? Just sad that they may not get the opportunity to do all those things with the world ending and all. But she's really tough so Bellamy has to kinda pry it out of her why she's down. And it's all just really fluffy and he confesses he really wants that too and he assures her that they will have it someday
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 6





	A look into what will be.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** i'm back from my unscheduled break; hope everyone's been doing alright and staying safe.  
> If anyone missed me, know I'm doing good myself.

**YOUR POV**

I stretched my arms over my head as I woke up, raising my back slightly from the mattress before sinking down on it again not opening my eyes yet, simply enjoying the calm atmosphere around me: the birds chirping, the wind softly slipping through the curtains and caressing my face, the distant sound of the waterfall... I rejoiced in the fact that this was my life now, suddenly feeling warm lips on my bare shoulder, giggling as they got closer to my neck and up to my cheek, feeling Bellamy rolling over me to kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and lazily kissing him back. Our life was perfect.

\- "Good morning, love." -I smiled as I opened my eyes, seeing his hair getting into his eyes and raising my hands to comb in back without much success as it kept falling over his face- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Not nauseous so that's a start." -I chuckled as he kissed my hand- "We'll see how the day goes."

I heard a quiet giggle behind us, Bellamy moving to lay next to me again as I landed eyes on our baby boy who was walking towards our bed, raising his arms as he couldn't get on it, making me laugh as Bellamy moved to pick him up.

\- "Hey, monkey." -I smiled as he crawled on the bed towards me, kissing my face before laying between Bellamy and me- "What did we say about climbing out of your crib."

\- "I didn't do it." -he sat back up, hugging the small teddy bear that he had named 'Buttons' for the two we used for his eyes and that was always by his side.

\- "You didn't?" -Bellamy's loud laughter put a smile on my face- "Then how did you get out?"

Lincoln simply shrugged his shoulders, handing him his teddy bear and starting to talk really fast about a dream he had had that night, using his little hands to make gestures as I kept my eyes on them. I couldn't believe this was our life; I couldn't have asked for anything better than this.

\- "And then, the baby can have my bed." -that called my attention- "But not Buttons, he's my friend." -he turned to face me- "Can we make another one for the baby, mommy?"

\- "Of course." -I smiled- "Would you like to help with it?"

\- "Yes!"

The bed stopped being a bed and became a jumping rack for Lincoln, making me laugh wholeheartedly as he threw the teddy up a couple of times, catching it in the air and then grabbing its hand and pretending that Buttons was jumping on the bed with him. Bellamy quickly grabbed him, lying back down and raising him on his arms, pretending that he was flying. He was such a great dad; I had always known he'd be but seeing him grow as one every day only filled my heart with the purest form of love I had ever felt.

After a couple more minutes in bed, Bellamy took Lincoln to the kitchen to start making breakfast for all of us while I decided to enjoy a couple more minutes in bed, running my fingers over my tummy; I was starting to show, way sooner than the first time but I knew that was possible so I wasn't scared; in fact, it only made me more excited for the future. I wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl; I'd love a baby girl now and I was already sure of the name: Aurora. We had named our boy Lincoln which had made Octavia cry for a couple of hours and, once she took him in her arms, she melted completely, seeing all her pain and anger vanishing into thin air as she held him. She had been such a good aunt and Lincoln adored her, having struggled with her name at the beginning and having settled for "Tavia" so now he was always asking when aunt Tavia would come to play with him. It was nothing less than adorable.

The days were easy on me; we had our little cabin away from the rest but still close enough to visit each other daily, the camp had now a proper school for the kids, proper hunting teams, Raven was teaching a group of really smart teens what her job was all about, Clarke had become now a full-time doctor... everything was flourishing better than I could've ever hoped for. Bellamy and I had settled into a slow routine as soon as we learned we were pregnant again. He had taken time off his job as a guard as spent most of the time with me and Lincoln; we had decided to enroll him in school once the baby came so that things could be a bit easier at the beginning for all of us, as much as I knew our friends would drop everything if we needed them. I had the strongest support system and I was so thankful for all of them; who'd have told us that'd be our lives the first time we met, coming out of the dropship? I certainly would've never guessed.

\- "So..." -Bellamy flopped on the couch beside me after he put Lincoln to sleep that night- "movie night?"

\- "With a side of cuddles?" -I chuckled as he pulled me to sit on his lap- "Sure."

\- "Yeah, can't start practicing for baby three now, can we?"

\- "You, my friend, really need to slow down." -I took his hand in mine, placing it on my abdomen- "Feel this? Not even halfway there."

\- "I know." -he moved his hand to the back of my neck- "You just make me so happy."

\- "Touché."

I allowed him to pull me closer, his lips easily finding mine and kissing me like we hadn't seen each other in days; it was always so passionate and full of love with him, I just hoped my energy could match his. We were both too tired to have sex but a hot make-out session never hurt so I lost myself in it, eventually finding myself lying on the couch over Bellamy, his fingers interlaced with mine as I rested in between his legs, my head to the side on his chest, feeling his heart beating as he rubbed my back.

\- "I don't think I'll last through a movie."

\- "Neither will I, I'm so tired."

We had spent that day figuring out how to build a new bed for Lincoln, having managed to cut the pieces for it from old treated wood we had in storage and then the afternoon flew by as we built new toys with him and for the new baby, having an almost identical replica of Buttons. Lincoln had left it on my nightstand "in case the baby came in early and he was asleep." That had forced so much love into my chest; I didn't think I could love our kid more but I was wrong; every day he stole a bit more of my heart, enough to build a thousand hearts with all the pieces. I loved him so much.

Bellamy and I simply stood there, in each other's arms for another hour, enjoying each others company and falling into easy conversation every now and then but, eventually, he carried me to bed, making me laugh but reminding me to keep it low not to wake our baby up, curling next to him on the bed, allowing him to embrace me close to him, my back to his chest and his hands over my stomach, lovingly, protectively. We were going to love that kid with all we had. I fell asleep like I did most nights: drifting off with Bellamy's low voice in the background as he told me a story. That night, he told me about the day he decided to ask me to marry him, and even if I knew the story and how it ended, I would never complain about listening how the love of my life decided to take the next step in our relationship for both of us. It was magical every time.

I yawned as I woke up the next morning, happiness overflowing my system as I stretched my arms and legs, feeling Bellamy shifting beside me, smiling as I wondered how long it'd take for little Lincoln to show up. I opened my eyes and my heart fell to my stomach. I wasn't in our cabin anymore, I was back in our room in Arkadia, hearing the people outside instead of birds and on my bestand a gun instead of kid's toy. Reality completely crushed my soul that morning, sitting up on the bed and hugging my legs as I realized it had all been a dream; a marvelous, wonderful, unachievable dream. I glanced at Bellamy's sleeping figure, feeling a bit better knowing he was still by my side for I didn't know what I'd have done if that had also been just part of my dream. I sniffled, not wanting to let the tears fall; we had a thousand things to worry about, this couldn't be the thing that made me cry. It was just a dream; a stupid, silly, little dream.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Y/N had been acting weird since we woke up; no one else had picked up but I knew her all too well: she was sad for some reason and I could not put my finger on it. I was certain nothing had happened the day before and I didn't remember waking up in the middle of the night and mumbling something to upset her, so saying I was worried was an understatement. I had tried to get her to speak twice that day but our work always got in the middle and the fact that the world was really ending was not helping much to my cause. But, once nighttime settled and there was nothing else either of us could do to help, I met her in our room after dinner, catching her in the bathroom washing her face and with her jacket and shirt on the floor. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I locked the door like I always did, walking up to her, careful not to startle her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

\- "Hey."

\- "I heard you since before you opened the door." -she chuckled as she rested her head on my shoulder- "I'm tired so imma head to bed."

\- "We have to talk, Y/N." -I spun her around, seeing the worried look in her eyes before I realized how that sounded- "No, I mean, I'm worried."

\- "Why?"

\- "You've been blue all day."

\- "I have not..."

\- "Baby, I know you."

Her usually serene façade started to drop to pieces, seeing the tears starting to form in her eyes but bitting her inner cheek as I knew she'd keep denying it; I didn't know what I had said but I was ready to apologize for all of it.

\- "Did I do something? Something I said upset you?" -I moved her hair behind her ear- "I'm so..."

\- "No, Bell, you haven't done anything wrong." -she smiled, a small smile compared to what I was used to- "I'm fine, it's okay, it's just the weight of the world is crushing me."

\- "As much as I know that's true," -I pulled her chin up- "we both know that's not it. We went to bed and you were alright and then, this morning... you were about to cry when I woke up, weren't you?"

\- "No."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "I don't wanna talk about it, please." -she gently pushed me away from her- "Just know it's not something you've done, or said, and it's not something you haven't done or haven't said."

That left me even more confused than I felt before, following her with my eyes as she walked back into our room, changing into the t-shirt of mine she slept in and crawling into bed, hugging her legs. She was truly upset about something. I undressed as fast as I could, doing everything I had to do before crawling behind her in bed, moving an arm under her and another over her to pull her back to my chest, nuzzling my nose in her neck.

\- "You don't have to tell me, just know I'm with you, whatever it is."

I kissed her neck, feeling her squeeze my arm. I wished I could read her mind, know what had her so upset so that I could fix it and watch her smile take over her lips again but I couldn't, and I knew Y/N was strong and tough and I knew she could get through everything but, still, I wished she would tell me.

\- "I had a dream last night." -her quiet voice made me open my eyes again, for I was falling asleep as I went over every possible scenario- "It's stupid. I'm upset because of a dream."

\- "Y/N, that's not stupid." -I interlaced my fingers with hers- "Your feelings aren't stupid."

\- "But it was just a dream, why did it hurt me so much?"

\- "Wanna tell me what it was?" -I felt her stiffen in front of me- "It's okay. Did someone hurt you?"

\- "No." -her answer came out as a dry chuckle, so that really left me perplex, furrowing my eyebrows- "It was a really nice dream, actually."

I didn't want to ask her why she got so upset over a 'nice dream' because I didn't want to come off as downplaying her feelings but all this was making little to no sense to me so I simply tightened my grip around her and, before I could speak, she turned around in my arms, hiding her face in my chest and hugging me.

\- "I know it makes no sense, you can say it."

\- "It makes no sense, love." -I chuckled, kissing the top of her head- "Wanna tell me more about it?"

I felt her nod against my chest, pulling back and sitting up on the bed so I did the same, keeping my eyes on her, allowing my mind to disconnect for a second as I marveled at how beautiful she was and how much I loved her, how much I wished our situation was different to give her all she wanted.

\- "So, it was about us." -she started, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath as if she were trying to get back into the dream- "I woke up in our bed, in our cabin, and you were with me and, well, there was someone else." -a soft smile took over her features- "Our first kid, a little boy: Lincoln." -as those words reached my ears, my heart clenched in my chest, everything making sense now- "And we were so happy and at peace and everything was so wonderful and calm." -a tear fell down her cheek- "And it was only going to get better as we... we were having another kid, I was pregnant, I was starting to show..." -she sniffled, opening her eyes- "And I'm just so upset because if we keep going at this rate, we may never get that and that's all I want."

I pulled her to me, making her sit on my lap, hugging her close to me as I felt her starting to cry; it broke me a little inside, not only because I knew she was right: the world was ending, we were running out of options and who knew how'd we make it; but also because that was exactly was I craved too: I wanted to build a family with Y/N, I wanted to marry her, to elope somewhere just with her and settle down in a place that could be just ours, and I wanted to have kids with her. We had spoken about the future but never that far away for our tomorrows always seemed to be counted and I didn't want to put pressure on her but now, seeing that was what she wanted too...

\- "I know it's silly, I'm sorry." -she pulled back, rubbing her eyes and her nose before trying to lay down- "Let's go to bed."

\- "Hey, Y/N, it's not silly." -I pulled her to stay where she was- "I want all of that too. I want us to find peace and I want to marry you."

\- "Bell..."

\- "And I want us to have a house of our own that will never be quiet as the kids learn how to talk and run around. And neither of us will have to keep risking their lives nor fear that the other may not come back. It's not silly, Y/N, what you've dreamed of last night is exactly what I've been craving to have with you since we started to know each other. I've always known you were the one for me and now, knowing you want all I want..."

I took her chin in my hand, bringing her lips to mine and kissing her slowly, feeling her fingers curling on my hair, lowering my hand to her neck and rubbing her cheek, parting my lips and allowing her complete control as I laid us both back down, keeping her on top of me with a hand on her lower back.

\- "I love you, Y/N, and I promise you, what you saw last night was a glimpse into our future."

She rested her hands at the sides on my neck, propping her upper body up to meet my eyes, moving my hand to wipe away the tear rolling down her cheek as she chuckled, nodding before she pecked my lips again.

\- "Wanna know how we named our little boy?" -she laid beside me, facing me, tangling her legs with mine as I rested on my side, moving my arm to her back to pull her to me.

\- "Tell me about it all."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm just going really soft with all the fluffy requests I've gotten.
> 
> **As always, please, remember to vote and talk to you in the comments!**  
> 


End file.
